1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with apparatus for mixing two immiscible liquids and especially for introducing water into fuel supplies, especially hydrophobic fuels, in such a manner as to improve the combustion characteristics of the fuel mixture.
The invention is also concerned with control circuitry for use with the apparatus, which for ease of reference will be referred to as an emulsifier. The emulsifier has been developed with the particular problems of industrial oilfired boilers in mind, but is also applicable to the supply of fuel to diesel engines, to gas turbines and to fuel injection, or carburettor petrol engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many proposals have been made for ways of introducing water into fuels, since this is known to reduce the nitrous oxide content of the exhaust gases. Among these are the introduction of chemical emulsifiers to mixtures of fuel and water. These, however have been found to interfere with the combustion process. Mechanical methods previously proposed have also not resulted in significant improvements.